Episode 4A: Let's Become Independent
is the first half of the fourth episode of Osomatsu-san. Characters *The Sextuplets *Iyami *Dayon *Matsuzo *Matsuyo Plot Practice Run The episode starts off with Todomatsu out on a jog, he then hears a "Sheeeh!" in the distance. He looks over and sees Iyami with Dayon. There is a lid containing poop; whenever Dayon takes off the lid, the poop will vary in size, and the outcome will affect how loud Iyami's "Sheeeh"! is. (the smaller the poop the more quiet the "Sheeeh!" is) Todomatsu then realizes that Iyami is just practicing his "Sheeeh!" Still Unemployed The following scene starts off with Choromatsu reading about becoming an idol manager in a job magazine. As he returns home, he finds his brothers doing various activities; Osomatsu is reading a comic book, Karamatsu is looking at himself in the mirror, Ichimatsu is petting a cat, and Jyushimatsu is playing a board game with Todomatsu. Choromatsu assumes that they've already given up on finding a job. Osomatsu says not to worry about it since they still have their house, clothes, and food; and uses the Fujio Akatsuka photo to justify on what he said. Choromatsu then says that the reason they have all this is because of their parents money; soon after he hears a loud noise coming from upstairs... Family Troubles The scene then switches over to Matsuzo and Matsuyo arguing with each other, Matsuzo finally has had enough and says that he's divorcing Matsuyo. Choromatsu asks his his parents why and their response is that they no longer get along together and that he will be selling their house; putting the sextuplets in shock. The sextuplets convince them not to leave since they're one big family. Matsuyo then says that since the sextuplets have no jobs, there's no way of selling the house. However, she can't take custody of all six of them, so she'll have to interview them to see which three can live with her. Take Me With You Matsuyo then begins the "Matsuno Dependents Selection Interview", a series of interviews to see which three out of six brothers can live with her. Before it starts, Todomatsu tells his mom that he can finally have a chance to become independent; just before leaving the house, Matsuyo tells him that he is under her custody now. Todomatsu cheers in excitement as Jyushimatsu is next, claiming that he can throw a baseball over 80 meters (approximately 87 yards), he then goes outside to prove to her about his throw. He throws the baseball and it lands only 78 meters (approximately 80 yards). Matsuyo is displeased and puts him on his father's custody, leaving Jyushimatsu very depressed. Osomatsu is then next and tells his mother that since she took care of him since he was young, he shall now take care of her instead; but soon rolls on the floor and says he wants her to cook food for him. Matsuyo thinks of it as cute and places him under her custody, Osomatsu is overjoyed by this. Next is Karamatsu, who says about the same thing to her, but is then placed under his father's custody, leaving him upset. Ichimatsu then speaks and says that although he has no need to live with her, he asks her what if he becomes a criminal. Fearing that it may happen, Matsuyo places him under her custody. Karamstu rises up and says that it's too dangerous to leave him alone; but she completely ignores him. Just as Matsuyo is wrapping up the interviews, Choromatsu speaks out and asks her who will she be the most happy living with. He says that he'll be able to find a job and get married and have kids. Osomatsu also says that he can have kids as well; leaving Matsuyo to think about being a grandma.... As the sextuplets begin to fight each other, Matsuyo yells at them to stop because she doesn't want to see them fight. Matsuzo steps in and says that they have better ways of picking them rather than stupid interviews... They Both Want Him The last scene has the family at a meeting hall, where both parents want to have Choromatsu since he will have kids. The episode ends with the sextuplets over at a table with worried faces; as Osomatsu has a blank expression on his face and saying "Let's become independent". Gallery Trivia * Category:Osomatsu-san Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes